Solo Dame Una Razón
by AlmaLCh01
Summary: Las relaciones de parejas siempre pasan por baches que hacen que se pregunten ¿Es el final o un nuevo comienzo? Pero siempre habrá una razón para que luchen por el verdadero amor y descubran que es un nuevo comienzo.


**Solo Dame Una Razón**

* * *

Quinn regresaba de su trabajo; ese día había logrado zafarse más temprano de sus obligaciones laborales; había estado teniendo días pesados en el estudio de fotografía eso aunado con el hecho de que Rachel pedía más atención para ella y el pequeño Tommy su pequeño hijo.

Rachel y Quinn habían pasado por tiempos difíciles durante el tiempo que llevaban juntas, primero debido a la distancia entre ambas durante su noviazgo de dos años; en cuanto Quinn se mudó a Nueva York en el 2016 fue que le propuso matrimonio a la diva y al poco tiempo se casaron por lo que llevaban 5 años de estar felizmente casadas salvo por los últimos meses que habían estado siendo complicados para la pareja.

* * *

**Flashback**

El inicio de su relación se remontaba al momento en que habían vuelto a reconectarse después de no verse desde la fallida boda de Schuester; habían regresado todos los ex miembros de New Directions debido a los problemas de cierre del coro y para tratar de salvar el club; durante su estancia ahí la verdad sobre la elección del Prom Queen había salido de boca de Santana por una estúpida pelea que había estado teniendo con la diva por el papel protagónico de Funny Girl. La rubia pensaba que sería el final de su muy complicada relación con Rachel así como también al cuadro del reencuentro se sumó Noah "Puck" Puckerman al quererla reconquistar pero lo que no ha sido conquistado no puede ser reconquistado.

Había logrado abrirle los ojos al muchacho judío sobre su no relación pasajera y aclararle que al final del camino él sería el padre de Beth y un buen amigos ya que su relación nunca fue de amor si no de conformidad momentánea; habiendo aclarado las cosas con Puck lo que le quedaba resolver eran las cosas con la diva; durante todo el día había tratado de tener un momento a solas pero una cosa u otra no la dejaron por lo que después de estar en el auditorio y ver como la diva salía del brazo con Kurt había optado por irla a ver a su casa.

En punto de las 7 de la tarde cuando pensó que el muchacho mejor amigo de Rachel ya no estaría llego a la residencia Berry. Al tocar con claro nerviosismo fue recibida por Kurt el cual igualmente estaba sorprendido de ver a Quinn luego de lo ocurrido en la mañana.

_K –Fabray, ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_**Q –Necesito hablar con Rachel.**_

_K –Ella no quiere verte. Está muy dolida. Cree que esto lo hiciste como una broma._

_**Q –Por eso mismo. Tengo que explicarle la verdad. **_

_K –Esta bien y lo hago porque ustedes por una extraña e inverosímil razón están unidas._

_**Q –Gracias.**_

_K –Eso sí. Tiene una cuchara en la mano por lo que te prevengo si trata de aventártela._

_**Q –Ok, estaré pendiente.**_

Ambos entraron con la rubia por detrás del muchacho; hasta llegar al cuarto de la judía; el primero en entrar fue Kurt en tanto Quinn quedo muy nerviosa cuando recibió su señal abrió la puerta; y como había supuesto el divo la morena le había lanzado la cuchara y gracias a sus bueno reflejos la había esquivado en ese momento Kurt decidió abandonar el lugar y dejar a las dos muchachas solas.

_**R -¿Qué haces aquí?**_

_**Q –Necesitamos hablar.**_

_**R –No lo creo.**_

_**Q –Claro que sí. Tengo que decirte la verdad antes de que te sigas imaginando loqueras.**_

_**R -¿Por qué Quinn? ¿Era acaso tu última broma? Creía que éramos que se yo lo que éramos**_

_**Q –Somos amigas.**_

_**R –No lo parece. Tiene meses que no te veo.**_

_**Q –Si lo siento por eso. Lamento no haber estado contigo y con todos cuando lo de Finn. **_

_**R –Era tu amigo. **_

_**Q –No tenía caso. ¿Cómo estas con todo eso?**_

_**R –Bien, es triste pero todos me siguen tratando como si fuera su viuda y se les olvida que solo éramos ex novios.**_

_**Q –Solo se preocupan por ti.**_

_**R –Deberían preocuparse por sus papas, por Carole. Finn y yo ya no teníamos rumbo navegamos por costumbre. Cierto me dolió de la misma forma que a todos al final del camino era nuestro amigo. Estas desviando la conversación.**_

_**Q –No, claro que no. Me preocupo por ti.**_

_**R -¿Por qué lo hiciste y quiero que seas sincera conmigo?**_

_**Q –Santana queríamos partir de ahí habiendo hecho algo bueno. Ambas te consideramos nuestra amiga y esa fue nuestra forma de disculparnos por todos esos años en lo que te tratamos tan mal. Ambas luchábamos por mantenernos "perfectas" y tú siempre estabas tan radiante y esa era nuestra forma de hacernos sentir bien. Por eso te dimos la corona para demostrar lo grandiosa que eres y has sido con todos nosotros y más conmigo. Perdóname no haberte dicho.**_

_**R – No hay nada que perdonar, agradezco lo que hicieron.**_

_**Q –muchas gracias**_

_**R - ¿Y ahora?**_

_**Q –Vamos a bajar para que Kurt vea que no nos hemos matado, ver una película o algo. Y cuando cada una regresa a su lugar yo creo que los pasajes ya podrán ser usados.**_

_**R -¿segura?**_

_**Q –Muy segura**_

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

Así es como las cosas entre ellas se habían vuelto a reconectar y por lo cual agradecía Quinn a su amiga latina de que abriera la boca. Iba llegando al departamento ese día a diferencia de otras ocasiones había logrado zafarse del trabajo más temprano ya que ese día no quería discusiones con su amada esposa. Al entrar al departamento esperaba ser recibida por su pequeño Tommy de tres años pero no fue así al contrario se encontró con un departamento vacío y con las luces apagadas, empezó a buscar alguna explicación hasta que llego al comedor donde encontró su cena y una hoja, por lo que la tomo para que la pudiera leer y entender mejor todo lo que estaba pasando.

La rubia se sentó para luego desdoblar el papel y así poder entender lo que estaba pasando y desechar cualquier duda que estaba rondando en su cabeza en ese preciso momento; antes de que leyera la hoja que parecía una obvia carta suspiro profundo.

* * *

_**Quinn:**_

_** Si estás leyendo esta carta es porque al fin me decidí a terminar con esto, no creas que es una decisión fácil que tomar porque créeme que eres mi vida. El día que decidí unir mi vida a la tuya lo hice convencida de que serias mi punto final. Pero creo que a veces simplemente las personas van creciendo a diferentes lugares y al parecer esto nos pasó a nosotras. He decidido ir a pasar unos días con mis padres; me llevo a Timothy conmigo; en cuanto regrese contactare a mi abogado para que inicie los trámites del divorcio. **_

_** Aunque no lo creas es la decisión mas difícil que estoy tomando en mi vida porque yo te amo y te amare siempre pero las cosas no marchan bien, bueno ya no marchan entre tú y yo. Jure amarte y eso lo hare siempre.**_

_** Rachel.**_

* * *

Sabía que la responsable de la abrupta decisión de Rachel era ella; llevaba meses poniendo en primer lugar el trabajo todo para conseguir volverse socia del estudio y faltando a citas y eventos importantes. Lo único que podía hacer y quería hacer era quedarse ahí sentada rogando que todo eso fuera un mal sueño, sentía que su vida se le había desmoronado en un instante, era tanto su dolor que no podía ni llorar.

Quinn se encontraba lamentándose y reprochándose los últimos meses, cuando el timbre de la puerta empezó a sonar escandalosamente pero antes de que pudiera levantarse a ver quién era los intrusos habían entrado solos. Enfrente de ella se encontraban Kurt y Santana con caras expectantes.

_S –Bueno Fabray. ¿Qué harás?_

_**Q -¿De qué?**_

_K –Quinn eres rubia más no tonta_

_**Q –Ella no quiere saber nada de mi debo respetar su decisión.**_

_S -¡Por Dios Fabray! Siempre has sido desesperante. Rachel jamás sabe lo que quiere._

_**Q –Pero…**_

_K –Sin peros._

_S –La enana te ama y si tú la amas debes luchar por ella demostrarle que eso de ustedes no está perdido aparte tienen un niño de tres años que sufriría por esto._

_K –Abre los ojos Quinn cuando Rachel te elijo a ti para pasar el resto de sus días contigo sabía que no sería fácil pero que siempre estarías tu para ella._

_S –Si dices amarla lucha por ella._

_**Q -¿Y qué hago?**_

_K –Es tu esposa la conoces mejor que nadie._

_S –Piensa. Ella ama las ridiculeces románticas. Corre a Lima cántale una cursi canción, manda un SOS a nuestros amigos y sorpréndela._

_K –No todo está perdido. Adam y yo te apoyamos._

_**Q –Esta ben tienen razón debo luchar por mi matrimonio. Bueno manos a las obras a iniciar este plan. **_

_S –Antes hay que ir a Lima._

_K –Vamos._

Durante el transcurso del vuelo los tres iban ideando un plan para poder llevar a cabo su plan. Al llegar a Lima todos se dirigieron a casa de Puckerman el cual había aceptado gustosamente a ayudar a la rubia para recomponer su matrimonio entre Kurt, Santana, Puck y Quinn organizaron todo durante varias horas. Ya que tenían todo fueron a casa de los Berry y esperaron en el momento en que Rachel salió para poder entrar al hogar Berry para ser inmediatamente recibida por su pequeño hijo.

_**Q –Hola amor, Timmy.**_

_Tommy -¿Mama que ta pashando?_

_**Q –Nada amor, yo me encargaré de esto.**_

_LB -¿Quinn que está pasando?_

_**Q –Un error que planeo corregir.**_

_HB –Entiendo que a veces el trabajo se vuelve la prioridad de uno pero eso no debe ser así, la prioridad es la familia. Rachel te amara sin importar nada._

_LB –Así que si amas a nuestra hija lucha por tu familia demuéstrale que su relación lo vale y que su amor es lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir a pequeños baches como estos._

_HB –Lo que tengas que hacer hazlo pensando en el bien de ese pequeño que tienes en manos._

En ese preciso instante escuchaban un automóvil estacionarse por lo que Quinn salió para toparse cara a cara con la diva, así que la fotógrafa le paso a su hijo a su suegro. Ninguna de las dos hablaba hasta que la rubia no resistió más y decidió romper el silencio que había entre las dos.

_**Q –Rachel yo…**_

_**R -¿Qué haces aquí?**_

_**Q –Vine a recuperar a mi esposa y mi familia.**_

_**R –No debiste pensar eso antes.**_

_**Q –Lo sé y lo siento pero…**_

_**R -¿Pero qué?**_

_**Q –Esto lo hice por ustedes.**_

_**R -¿Quieres decir que faltar a las reuniones y citas fue por nosotras?**_

_**Q –Bueno eso no, pero lo del trabajo es para que me vuelvan socia del estudio y así poder darles todo lo que mi hijo y tu merecen.**_

_**R – ¿Sabes lo que pedimos nosotros dos?**_

_**Q –Yo no sé…**_

_**R –Tiempo contigo es lo que te pido.**_

_**Q –Hablemos**_

_**R –Llevo meses tratando de hablar contigo, de tratar de entenderte y me has evitado, me has tachado de loca o simplemente ya ni hablamos.**_

_**Q –Yo…**_

_**R –Me preparaste algo eso veo. Están Santana, Kurt, Noah y su banda.**_

_**Q –Si eso es.**_

_**R – ¿Sabes qué? Yo seré la que cante.**_

Sin darle oportunidad a la rubia de reaccionar, Rachel se acercó a los chicos para darles el cambio de canción; la morena jamás pensó que llegaría a usar en su vida esa canción aunque siempre estuvo en el repertorio de sus favoritas desde el primer momento en que la escucho. Hablo con todos lo que estaban ahí ante la atenta mirada de Quinn que no sabía lo que estaba planeando su aún esposa. Los primeros acordes de una muy famosa canción empezaron a sonar.

La primera en empezar a cantar fue Rachel sabía que esa canción en especial reflejaba lo que pasaba con su matrimonio ella tan solo quería una razón que viniera de Quinn para poder seguir luchando por su relación.

_**Rachel:**_

_Right from the start, you were a thief _

_You stole my heart _

_And I your willing victim _

_I let you see the parts of me _

_That weren't all that pretty_

_And with every touch you fixed them_

_Now, you've been talking in your sleep _

_Oh, oh, things you never say to me_

_Oh, oh, tell me that you've had enough _

_Of our love, our love_

_**Rachel:**_

_Just give me a reason _

_Just a little bit's enough _

_Just a second, we're not broken _

_Just bent _

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts _

_We're not broken just bent _

_And we can learn to love again_

_**Quinn**_

_I'm sorry I don't understand where _

_All of this is coming from_

_I thought that we were fine_

_**Rachel:**_

_-Oh, we had everything-_

_**Quinn:**_

_Your head is running wild again _

_My dear, we still have everything _

_And it's all in your mind _

_**Rachel:**_

_-Yeah, but this is happening-_

_**Quinn:**_

_You've been having real bad dreams _

_Oh, oh, used to lie so close to me _

_**Rachel:**_

_Oh, oh, there's nothing more than empty sheets _

_Between our love, our love _

_Oh, our love, our love_

_**Rachel and Quinn:**_

_Just give me a reason _

_Just a little bit's enough _

_Just a second, we're not broken just bent _

_And we can learn to love again_

_I never stopped _

_It's still written in the scars on my heart _

_You're not broken just bent _

_And we can learn to love again_

Ambas se quedaron mirando por lo que todos dejaron de tocar. Fue un incómodo y silencioso momento, cada una tenia diferente y diversos pensamientos rondando en toda su cabeza, las razones se luchar por su relación. En ese momento la principal razón por la que ambas debían luchas por su amor y por su familia, corría por el patio y detrás de él estaban Santana y Puck.

La ojiverde tomo el brazo de la diva y llevarla a un lugar más privado, mientras llegaban a su destino ambas iban sumergidas en sus respectivos pensamientos, teniendo conciencia que ese era el día decisivo para su matrimonio. Al llegar al cuarto de Rachel, Quinn cerró la puerta con segura decidida a irse de Lima con su familia unida.

_**Q –Rachel lo entiendo, sé que estos últimos meses no he sido una esposa modelo, y por ocuparme de otras cosas he descuidado a mi familia pero esto que estoy haciendo es para nuestro bien.**_

_**R –Entiendo que quieran ascender siempre he amado esa perseverancia de ti, esa hambre de mas pero en todos esos años jamás me habías descuidado.**_

_**Q –Me pediste una razón te la daré. Te amo y te he amado desde que empecé a tratar en club. Amaba ir a ese lugar que odiaba solo por verte y por escucharte cantar, sin que tú supieras alegrabas mis días.**_

_**R –Yo…**_

_**Q –Antes que digas algo más. Te mentí hace años.**_

_**R -¡¿Qué?!**_

_**Q –Cuando te dije lo de la corona.**_

_**R -¿Cómo?**_

_**Q –Esa no era la verdadera razón.**_

_**R -¿Entonces cual era?**_

_**Q –Yo había ganado ya que Santana rechazo seguir; por lo que había conseguido lo que quería la corona pero en ese momento pensé en ti. Necesitaba que recuperaras confianza para luchar por tus sueños y como siempre Finn no hacía nada así que decidí que lo mejor era que tú ganaras así podías ver lo que yo estaba viendo y había estado viendo por tantos años una increíble Rachel Berry con un gran talento solo tenías que recuperar la confianza en ti. Me sacrifique y deje que Finn fuera tu Rey porque eso te haría completa y absolutamente feliz. **_

_**R –Yo…**_

_**Q –Todavía. Hice eso y haría lo que fuera por ti porque tuyo es mi corazón, es cierto me deje confundir, deje de escucharte y atenderte a ti y a nuestro hijo. Deje que mi trabajo me absorbiera deje de cumplir mi promesa de bodas de hacerte cada día feliz; porque tu felicidad es mi felicidad. Yo te amo y no concibo mi vida sin ti, de despertar y ya no poder verte, de llegar a nuestro hogar y me recibas con un te amo. No me permitas romper nuestra familia. Yo he creído cada minuto que lo nuestro es hasta que la muerte nos separe y todavía más allá. Yo quiero mi familia. Habla conmigo yo te escuchare porque lo más importante para mí es Tommy y tú. Hemos pasado por tantos obstáculos que no podemos dejar que este sea el que nos rompa cuando hay una solución, cuando tú y yo todavía nos pertenecemos y nos amamos. Una oportunidad te estoy pidiendo con mi corazón en tus manos.**_

_**R –Quinn te amo y eso ha sido desde que me conquistaste con cada detalle, cada día que pasa contigo haces que me siente la mujer más especial. Me has dado lo mejor y no hablo de lo económico hablo de lo que es más importante amor y familia. Eres mi eterno amor y solo contigo sé que soy feliz. Lucharemos como lo hemos hecho a cada paso solo no vuelvas a alejarte.**_

_**Q –No volverá a pasar. Me he dado cuenta de mi error. Te amo y eres mi vida y cada día que pasa te amo más.**_

_**R –Yo también te amo Quinn eres mi único y verdadero amor.**_

_**Q –Hablare al estudio a pedir unos días. Ya que estamos aquí podemos visitar a mi mamá también.**_

_**R –Quinn no vuelvas a apartarte. Ayúdame a luchar cada día.**_

_**Q –Luchare contigo hombro a hombro porque amor como el nuestro no hay más. Lo nuestro es real algo que vale la pena cada segundo.**_

_**R –Vamos le debes un par de cosas a nuestro hijo que muy bien puedes iniciar a pagar en este momento. **_

Antes de que la fotógrafa pudiera besas a su esposa un pequeño tocaba como loco la puerta por lo que la diva abrió el cuarto dando paso al pequeño huracán, él corrió a brazos de la rubia.

_Tommy – ¿Mama?_

_**Q –Si amor.**_

_Tommy -¿Mama y tu tan peleadash?_

_**Q –No amor.**_

_Tommy -¿Cuándo vamosh a juga?_

_**Q -¿Qué tal ahorita aprovechando que tus tíos están aquí?**_

_Tommy –Shi_

_**Q –Vamos Rachel, a decirle a todos que seguimos juntas **_

_**R –Vamos. Encontraremos algo para hacer.**_

_**Q –Recuperar el tiempo perdido.**_

_Tommy –Mamash lash amou_

_**R –Nosotras también te amamos amor.**_

_**Q –Te amo Rachel.**_

_**R –Yo también te amo Quinn.**_

La familia bajo a comunicarles a sus amigos y familia que todo se había sido solucionado después de meses de estar distanciadas. Al final de cuentas toda pareja pasa por baches pero si ambas partes están dispuestas a luchar siempre habrá solución a los problemas y como my bien dicta siempre hay una razón para luchar por amor y más cuando ese amor es verdadero, real y único. Muchas veces las relaciones de parejas solo pasan por malos momentos en los que ambas partes deben luchar para volver a estar juntas.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN:**

**-Canción: "Just Give Me a Reason" de P!nk ft. Nate Ruess**

-Espero y que haya sido de su agrado y disculpen los errores ortográficos

-Especial agradecimiento a Ester gracias por apoyarme y esperarme como siempre.

-Le dedico este fic a la persona que me inspira y me alienta a seguir luchando día a día. Amor (Jessi) sabes lo mucho que te amo.

-Les recomiendo mis demás fics.

-Búsquenme en twitter como: ** AlmaLCh01 (Alma León Chablé) (**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**

-bueno nos leemos pronto


End file.
